Pathways: Chapter 1: All of Chapter 1
If this link is broken, Contact me http://www.megaupload.com/?d=P6LFNOZU Crudely formatted .docx format! Romans *borrowed Greek attitudes because admiration *developed aqueducts, roads, military organizations *roman legions very powerful *at height controlled all land around Mediterranean, France (Gaul) and Britain for about 6 centuries *copied Greek architecture and arts *built great cities decorated with art, gardens, arenas public baths, theaters *highly literate *developed code of laws **right to fair trial, rescue from poverty etc. *''Pax Romana'' (meaning roman peace) encouraged trade + exchange of ideas *demanded taxes, slaves, submission, from conquered lands *women, slaves, non-Romans denied citizenship and rights **Fall of Rome ***Rome fell to Goths 410 C.E. ***Eastern Rome remained until ~1450 (Byzantium/Byzantine) ***civilization lost for centuries except in isolated pockets ***"barbarians" (people who speak an unfamiliar language) ***Europe basically became uncivilized ****'Contributing Factors' *****slaves weakened small businesses *****frivolous spending on luxuries *****roman legions brought diseases *****ruled by tyrannical, unfair emperors *****new religions weakened will *****repeated attacks by Germanic peoples General Religion *Romans had many gods **combination of Greek gods and emperors who became gods *Romans allowed conquered people to practice their religion as long as the did not resist *most people in Middle East, N. Africa, Europe believed in Christianity, Islam, or Judaism *Christianity grew out of Judaism, Islam confirmed both *heavily influenced people *has caused much bloodshed Christianity *founded in Palestine *2 greatest commandments are "love god with all your being" and "love thy neighbour as thyself" **Messiah was Jesus ***Jesus felt Jewish leaders paying too much attention to the letter than the spirit ***Romans Crucified him as he was a 'threat' ***followers believed he was raised from the dead to share eternal life ***story told by 4 gospels Matthew, Mark, Luke, John *at first an extension of Judaism *Appealed to weak and poor because they could be 'saved' as long as they were good and believed **'Christianity in Rome' ***St. Paul spread Christianity throughout Rome *** Rome attempted to persecute them ***Constantine converted Rome to Christianity ***Roman Catholic Church and Pope held power **'Spread of Christianity' ***missionaries helped spread Christianity ***St. Patrick converted Ireland ~480 C.E. ***St. Augustine converted England ~580 C.E. ***eventually became official religion of all of western Europe Islam *Arabic for "submission" *began in ~600 C.E. *based on the Qur'ān *believe to know the word of god through the prophet Muhammad *Muslims try to follow the Qur'ān *Islam spread to Asia, Africa, Europe *conquered Spain in 711 C.E. *many live in the balkans today Judaism *started in Israel 3000 years ago *believe that Jews share a special relationship with god *Keep god's laws in the Torah **has existed for many centuries **Jewish teachers and prophets have added to it *often persecuted and blamed * Christianity was at first an extension of Judaism General Franks *took over Gaul after Romans left in ~480 C.E. - ~520 C.E. *were farmers, but loved war *had axe called Francisca *men & women fond of Jewelry *"Frank" meant free in their language **'Frankish Laws' ***placed monetary value on everybody ***if property stolen or person killed, "Wergild" had to be paid ***in murder, family could refuse fine in exchange for an execution of guilty part ***revenge killing in murder acceptable **'Everday Franks' ***had social class ***60% were serfs ****not slaves, but not allowed to move away from their lord's manor ***had crude/early version of feudal system ***rulers could take crops at anytime *** merchants tried to profit by raising prices during food shortages Merovingians *Ruled franks for almost 300 years *most successful was Clovis I (reign 481-581 C.E.) **formed France, made Paris capital **his children not capable rulers *royal family famous for fighting and murdering each other *kingdom fell into chaos because of this Charlemagne *came to power 786 C.E. *father was Pepin the short **came to power by removing the incompetent Merovingians **pope recognized him because father (Charles Martel) defeated Muslim army in 732 C.E. *interested in rebuilding civilization, had intelligence and power to do so *crowned "Holy Roman Emperor", Christmas day, by Pope Leo III *known as the "Carolingian Empire" *governed from Aachen, in what is now Germany *sent out Missi Dominici (lord's mesengers) to checkup on people *created sing code of laws *tried making life better for serfs & tradespeople *could also be merciless (once ordered deaths of 4000 saxons after war) **'Carolingian Renaissance' ***attempted to improve education ***encouraged learning ***insisted that his children be educated ***interested in reviving architecture, science, literature ***his work fell apart due to his heir's inability to fight off viking, and royal feuds Anglo-Saxons *Anglo-Saxons eventually became English *were farmers *men and women shared agricultural labour *skilled metal workers *made wonderful epics (e.g. beowulf) *beginning 9th century, suffered from Viking raids *Alfred the great was early Anglo-Saxon ruler, effectively fought Viking raids **died leaving south and west England united **England would continue to suffer under continued viking raids and poor leadership until William the Conqueror The Celts *were driven out of England by Germanic people (Angles, Saxons, and Jutes) **they were known as the Anglo-Saxons *once powerful people **lived from Spain to southern Russia General Vikings *raiders who devastated the low countries (Netherlands + Belgium), Ireland, England *attacked Spain, Italy, Russia, and Constantinople *looking for plunder and glory *hit and run tactics *Viking age ended when rulers became stronger, or when they were converted **'Reputation' ***mercilessly destructive ***often killed or enslaved anyone who they attacked ***people were so terrified they thought it was a punishment from god ***some attempted to pay off the Vikings ***some tried to fight them off ***only a few leaders were able to effectively fight them off Everyday Vikings *lived in small villages close to the sea *were farmers and fishermen *came from Scandinavia *began raiding because lack of farm land could not support growing population **farms were small, only a few hectares *lived at ends of fjords, and other fertile lands *men and women shared jobs **some jobs could only be done by a certain gender though (weaving by women) *free viking women had many rights *thralls had no rights, were slaves **thrall children automatically became slaves *had rich culture *skilled woodworkers and blacksmiths *Skalds were poets who recited poems about historical events and legends Viking Laws *were not written down *free citizens participated in a regular, early form of parliament, known as "the thing" *criminals usually fined, dangerous offenders got harsher punishments *worst punishment was being "outlawed" **"treated as dead" **can be killed by anyone **killer entitled to a portion of their possesions Category:Pathways Category:All of